Soul Eater: Nakama
by MidniteGamer
Summary: OC Story. Kayleigh has been asked to go to the famous DWMA...a lot. She has very close ties to home, and doesn't want to leave. But, after her friends were asked as well, she decides to attend. However, when she arrives, things are not all as they seem. when her divided loyalties are put to the test, which side will she choose (This is my first story)
1. prolouge

I looked down at the last box I had left to unpack, which was full of art supplies and half-filled drawing pads. I recently moved in with my partner, Valkyrie, who lived in Death City, Nevada. I was meeting up with our friends, Will, Sandra, Grey, and Skylar. And together we would all be attending the famous DWMA. To be honest, I wasn't too fond of the idea. This wasn't what I want to do with my life. I am more into the fine arts, like music, sketching, and dance (Irish dance to be specific), but Valkyrie and everyone else really had their hearts set on coming to the academy, and never have I let my friends down.

After I put the last box of colored pencils in my small desk drawer, I decided to take a break. I sat on my bed reading a book I got from my mom before leaving. I got through about 2 chapters before I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see Valkyrie standing in the open doorframe.

"Hey, Kayleigh, the guys are all going out for lunch. Wanna come?" she asked.

I replied with a cheerful "yes" and marked my book with a green ribbon. I grabbed my phone and a small white bag sitting on the kitchen table.

"Are those the 'things'?" Valkyrie knew exactly what these 'things' were. I nodded and we left on our bikes, hers red and mine dark blue.

We left our bikes outside and walked into the small café, the smell of fresh bread and coffee instantly washing over us. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a table for 6; two vacant seats. A purple haired girl, Sandra, noticed us and motioned for us to come over.

"Hey Kales, hi Val!" said a browned haired male (Will) next to Sandra.

"I've told you not to call me that!" we both said in sync, which sent the table into a fit of laughter.

"Kayleigh, how are you liking Death City so far?" Skylar asked.

"I like it. I'm not really fond of big cities, but it's not as crowded as I could be." Now it was my turn to ask a question.

"How are things with you and Grey?" I whisper asked her. Grey stopped arguing with Will at the sound of his named. He looked over to see me smirking and the pink haired girl blushing. It was plainly obvious that she liked her navy haired partner, well, to everyone except Grey. He, on the other hand hid his feelings on the matter (whatever they are) very well. Not even his soul gave away his façade. Will was always arguing with anyone and everyone. The only 2 people he wouldn't argue with were me and Sandra. My thoughts were interrupted when Valkyrie nudged me. I looked at her, and she glanced at the bag down by my feet. 'I can't believe I almost forgot!'

"Hey guys," I started. Everyone at the table looked at me. "I got us all something to celebrate going to the DWMA together." I could already feel the anticipation growing in their souls. Valkyrie helped me pass out the little white boxes, each with the recipient's name in small cursive on the lids. I handed my partner hers, and she handed me mine. We all opened our boxes. My friends all looked down at a little silver band reading 'NAKAMA' attached to their favorite colored ribbon forming a bracelet.

"Kayleigh! They're beautiful!" Sandra squeaked excitedly.

"Did you make these?" Grey asked.

"Yeah. I had some help with the engraving, though." I said shyly.

"Thank you." Skylar hugged me from her chair.

NAKAMA. The only word that I could think of turned into a necessity. A word that connected all six of us with each other, now, and always. But, y'know, fate has a funny way of increasing bonds and making new ones. So, this is where a story of tested loyalties, great adventure, and a loving family of friends, begins.


	2. New Forum

Hey, just wanted to say that I'm sorry about not writing. School has just started, and 8th grade had a bumpy start. Anyways, i just started a new forum called Fairy Tail RP- The Next Generation. The focus is going to be for new and old Forum users (and Fairy Tail fans) can either, have fun RPing, or learn how to. if you're interested, just drop on by and leave a note. i'd love to have you, and my apologies for my foreign readers who don't speak English. Hopefully, I'll update soon. Midnite Out!


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**New Students to the Academy. Incomplete Soul Resonance? Part One**

"Kayleigh! There it is!" Valkyrie said, pointing to a large black building not far ahead.

"Be careful, Valkyrie! Or you'll lose your balance!" Kayleigh warned. It's pretty obvious why they are partners. Other than being best friends, the meister-weapon pair were almost complete opposites. Valkyrie was an outgoing daredevil, always leaping into situations without thinking, even if it gets her in trouble. Kayleigh, on the other hand, never does anything without knowing the possible outcomes, and likes to take things slow. The two balance each other out.

"FINALLY! We're here," the red-head shouted, getting off her bike. The two girls locked their vehicles in the stand and walked over to the base of the building.

"It's so big," the brunette looked up at the large place where she would learn to keep evil in check.

"Yeah, you missed a lot when you delayed your move by a month," Valkyrie playfully punched her friend's arm. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Race you up the stairs!" Valkyrie took off up the steps. Kayleigh reacted quickly, passing her partner a third of the way up. Soon both reached the top, with the meister slightly ahead.

"C'mon! You always beat me!" Valkyrie pouted.

"Well that's why I'm the meister." They both started laughing.

"Hey, Valkyrie. So this is your new partner?" the girls both looked over to see a white haired boy walking away from the school.

"Hey Soul. Yeah, this is Kayleigh," Valkyrie nudged her friend.

"Well then, Black*Star and I are still waiting for our fight. After school sound good?" he came up and held out his hand. Valkyrie smirked and shook the boy's hand.

"I've been waiting for you to ask." Valkyrie responded. Soul turned walked into the building.

"What are you thinking?! A fight? C'mon, it that even allowed?" Kayleigh scolded her friend.

"Relax. It's fine as long as it's supervised. We do it all the time, well, partners do, anyway. I've battled a few times with the guys, one-on-one. But now that you're here, we can finally participate! We are even allowed to use Soul Resonance!" Valkyrie beamed. Kayleigh stood there, dumbfounded, but quickly regained her senses.

"Soul Resonance? Have Will and Sandra been fighting, too?" Kayleigh asked.

"They've tried, but they haven't won any. They haven't collected any souls either"

The purple haired weapon and the messy brown haired meister have never successfully completed a Soul Resonance. For whatever reason, they pair can't figure out how to make it work. This made Kayleigh worry to no end.

(Time Skip to after School)

"So you get to have a fight with Soul? Lucky." Kayleigh and Valkyrie had met up with Will, Sandra, Grey, and Skylar, who were all going to watch the fight.

"I'm still not sure if it's a good idea. I don't want you getting hurt," Kayleigh said.

"You worry too much. If anything I think you will get hurt." Valkyrie put her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Besides, whoever will be supervising will call it if things get out of control. So don't hold back!"

"Don't worry, we won't," Soul, Kayleigh's teacher, and a few other people walked out of the school building. "I got Professor Stein to oversee our fight."

"Alright! Before we start, Kayleigh, you need to meet some people. This is Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and, Death the Kid, or just Kid," Valkyrie pointed to each person in turn. "And this," she glomped her meister. "is Kayleigh, my meister." Kayleigh was slightly uncomfortable with all the stares, and stared messing with her lavender and sliver bracelet.

"Can we just get this over with?" Kayleigh said nervously. "I'm supposed to talk to Lord Death about an entrance exam."

"Actually, this works out perfectly," said a goofy voice. We all turned to see Lord Death walking out of the building. "If you and Valkyrie can beat Maka and Soul, you're more than welcome to fully enroll." Kayleigh stared, dumbfounded. "Valkyrie and all of your friends always tell me how talented you are. I expect great things from you, Miss Monahan." The girl blushed and glanced at her friends.

"I accept."

"AWW! BUT I WANTED TO FIGHT, TOO!" shouted Black*Star.

"Me, too." Sandra slightly pouted

"Then why don't we do a little assessment for all of you" Professor Stein suggested. Everyone got excited. Nothing exciting had really happened since the new students had gotten there, so every student was itching for a fight

"Alright! C'mon Kayleigh! Let's do this!" Valkyrie shouted, then transformed into a katana. All the other weapons transformed and the meister took their places.

"Okay. This will be a 6-on-7 fight. Victory goes to the team who defeats all of the team's members first. I will call when a meister is unable to continue," Professor Stein announced. "Now, BEGIN!"

Both sides charged at each other. Will and Sandra flew at Black*Star, Tsubaki's chain catching Sandra's mace head. The two meisters took turns swinging and blocking each other's attacks. After a while, Sandra's reflection appeared on the handle.

"C'mon Will! We gotta win this!' Sandra shouted angrily.

"I'm trying, okay! Black*Star is tougher than he looks!"

"Let's just try a Soul Resonance."

"NO! I'm not going to hurt you again!" Will stopped pushing forward and blocked a side hit.

The problem with Will and Sandra's Soul Resonance is that, most of the time, Will is forced into it. Sandra forces her own soul wavelength as the source of the attack's power. This causes Will to lose control and Sandra to not be able to sustain her weapon form and take serious physical damage. Unfortunately, Sandra's pride drives her to keep going, while Will's fear causes him to not be able to complete the link. Therefore, not completing a stable resonance.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME AND WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONCE!" Sandra shouted. This caused Will to freeze up. Black*Star landed a direct hit to Will's side. Stein called them out of the fight.

Skylar was fighting Kid, and interesting match, to say the least. Grey was a claw-arm (Think Kid Icarus: Uprising), So Skylar always fought melee. Kid used twin pistols; ranged weapons. The pink-haired girl easily kept the space close, being careful of where the opponent was. Grey was always keeping an eye out for her, too.

"Skylar, Soul Resonance?" Grey asked. Everyone seemed to be going all out.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Skylar backed up slightly.

"Yeah…Let's Go! Soul Resonance!" by this time, Black*Star had run over boasting at his win.

"Resonance of the Beast, Tiger Claw!" Skylar's voice echoed as the claws grew to twice the original size. The movement was fast, as the claws swiped and a shockwave blasted out towards the two meisters. Stein quickly called both pairs out of the match. Skylar, with her weapon back to original size, went to help Kayleigh.

Kayleigh and Maka had been fighting move for move, heartbeat per heartbeat. Katana blocking scythe, and vise-versa. No mistakes were made between the two. The fast movements made it hard to see if one was pulling ahead. When Skylar came over, she lasted for a minute, but couldn't keep up, and was hit with the scythe. The two remaining meisters were still at it…and some people were getting impatient.

"C'mon! Kayleigh, you can do this!" Valkyrie shouted. "Let's do a Soul Resonance."

"Valkyrie has a good idea. Let's do this, Maka"

Both meisters nodded.

"Let's Go! SOUL RESONANCE!" all four voices could be heard all across the city. Maka and Soul built up power for Witch Hunter, the amplified wavelengths almost being visible. Kayleigh and Valkyrie built up the same, if not more energy being generated. The katana grew about 25% in size, and 10% in width.

"WITCH HUNTER/KOHANA THORN!"

The large scythe technique was blocked by the glowing blade, massive amounts of energy being exerted from both sides. The position was held until Kayleigh had a sharp pain in her chest, and the resonance was cut off, her blade turning back to its original state. The brunette dodged quickly as the scythe crashed down to the earth. Kayleigh fell to her knees holding her chest, and Valkyrie reverted back to her human state. The red-head knelt down next to her meister.

"You okay? You really need to figure out how to control you wavelength output." Valkyrie put her hand on her meister's shoulder.

Kayleigh looked up with a slight smile. "I'm sorry. I thought I had it under control this time."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her that badly." Maka rushed over to the meister weapon pair.

Kayleigh stood up with the help of Valkyrie, a hand still gripped on her chest.

"No, it's not your fault; I just overused my energy a bit. I'm still trying to figure out how to stop it. So, our resonance has been…incomplete."

"Kayleigh! Valkyrie! That was amazing!" Skylar shouted and ran over, followed by everyone else.

"Yeah. You both did much better than me and Sir Argues-A-Lot" Sandra glared at her partner.

"Well, I must say. That was quite impressive you two. I don't think I've seen Maka and Soul work that hard in a while."

"Thank you, sir," Kayleigh bowed slightly. "Oh! Before I forget, is the music room free tomorrow after school?"

"Hmm…I believe so," Death replied.

"Why do you need the music room?" Soul asked, curiosity brimming in his voice.

"We are all pretty big musicians. I brought all the pick-ups and mics I need to record, and was gonna test it out. You're welcome to come." She cast a smile towards the group. "Anyways, we should get going, Valkyrie. I have some work I have to finish up. See you all tomorrow!" Everyone shared goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Maka stayed back for a bit. A 'thinking' expression on her face.

"I take it you sensed it as well?" Stein approached her.

Maka nodded, watching the brunette leave. "Her soul was different than the others, but it wasn't stronger."

"Can you explain how?"

"That's the hard part. I can't describe it easily." She paused for a moment. "If I had to describe it, I would say it was…pure…no, that's not it…kind…yeah, kind. She was completely willing to go along with what her friends wanted, even though she didn't really want to. She cared about her loyalties…" Maka trailed off.

"Loyalty? You know, people say that loyalty is the heart's greatest strength and the soul's greatest weakness." Stein replied.

Maka thought about this for a second. "What does that mea-" she realized that she was talking to air. Stein had left.

'Loyalty is really that strong?...That sounds a lot like bravery…'

A/N: Yeah! Finally a new chapter! Sorry it took so long. School was in the way a bit…Anyhow, I'd like to shout out to my foreign readers. It really means a lot to me that this is reaching out so far. Speaking of, I'd like to make this a little more commutative. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for character relations ships or if you want something to happen in the plot. I'd really appreciate some feedback. Thanks a ton for reading, and hopefully I'll talk to you all soon! Midnite, out! 3


	4. GOMEN'NASAI

Hey, everyone! Yes, I know, not an update :/ Pitchforks are being sold around the corner. Anyways, i wanted to let you all know that i have a very busy 2 weeks ahead, so I won't be able to update. Key word- update. I will be bringing my notebook along with me when I go to Minneapolis for a dance competition. After Thanksgiving, I promise that you will all get about three new chapters. Thank you all for the support! Midnite out! 3


End file.
